Future Directions
by Holdontohope
Summary: Brittany, Santana, Quinn and Sam have had entangled lives on Glee. What does the future hold for them? Set in the future, includes spoilers.


Future Directions 

This fic includes spoilers.

My thoughts and prayers continue to go out to Cory's family, and all involved with Glee, especially Lea.

This just came to me the other day thought I would go with it. Review if you are interested in seeing it continue.

Chapter 1 (Year is 2020 in Lima, Ohio).

"Sam, have you seen Ella's other shoe?" Brittany yelled across the house to her husband.

"No, I am trying to find Mason's binky." Sam replied in a harried tone.

Brittany and Sam were running late again, and they had company arriving soon. Between 4 year old Ella and 1 year old Mason, the couple kept busy.

Sam threw up his hands in frustration, as in the corner of the living room behind the sofa was a shoe, with the binky inside. "What in the world," he muttered. "Britt, found them both!"

Brittany rushed into the room, with Ella trailing behind her. The pair quickly went to work finishing preparing their children for the arrival of their company.

"Now Ella, sometimes Auntie Santana is grumpy. So be nice to her." Brittany said, kneeling down in front of her daughter, who nodded in understanding. At that moment, the doorbell chimed.

"Speak of the devil," Sam muttered, which earned him a jab in the ribs from Brittany.

Brittany crossed over to the front door and threw it open eagerly to reveal Santana, who was sporting a gorgeous baby bump. Next to her was Quinn, holding 2 year old Lexi, who looked the spitting image of Quinn.

"San, Quinn! I'm so glad you are here!" Brittany said eagerly as she ushered them inside.

"Good to see you too Britt. Hey Trouty." Santana said in Sam's direction.

After they hugged each other and exchanged excitement over how big the children were, and how great Santana's belly looked, there was a moment of an awkward pause. It had been almost 4 years since they had seen each other, at Quinn and Santana's wedding in New York. Prior to that, they had been reunited in Lima for Sam and Brittany's wedding.

Santana broke the awkward silence. "I'd just like to state for the record, that Brittany and Quinn are the only link of these shenanigans that has not been involved with each other, and I would like it to stay that way, please and thank you."

This broke the silence with peals of laughter. It was pretty funny if you thought about how Sam had dated Quinn, Santana had stolen Sam from Quinn, Brittany and Santana had dated, and then Sam and Brittany ended up together, while Quinn and Santana discovered their love for each other.

"I honestly didn't see this coming years ago." Sam admitted, and three other heads nodded in agreement.

A tiny hand tugged on Santana's skirt. "Are you related to Santa?" Ella asked, in awe. Santana looked over at Brittany, who shrugged.

"Not exactly sweetie, but I do have quite a belly right now." Santana replied, making Ella giggle. Lexi had been shyly observing from Quinn's arms, but Ella's giggles seemed to loosen her up and soon she wanted down, and the two girls wandered over to Ella's dolls, while the adults seated themselves on the couches. Mason sat on Sam's lap staring at Quinn and Santana.

"So, how are things?" Brittany asked.

"Good, really good." Quinn began, while Santana smiled adoringly at her. "Lexi is pretty mellow, which we both are aware may not be the case with Santana's baby."

"I can already feel, he or she will be a feisty one." Santana concurred.

"Are you finding out the gender?" Brittany asked.

"Nope, we just know the baby is healthy. The suspense is killer!" Santana exclaimed.

"Where are you two working at these days?" Sam asked.

"I recently got a new position as legal counsel for a non-profit that deals with hate crimes. Quinn is at home with Lexi in the afternoons, and in the mornings she works as a preschool teacher, and Lexi gets to go with her."

"I love staying at home with Lexi," Quinn admitted. "Our plan is to work towards me being to stay at home with both of the kids."

"She has way more patience than I do! What about you guys? What's new?" Santana asked.

"Well, I just got promoted to Regional Manager of the grocery store chain I am working at and Brittany is keeping these 2 minions in line, and a few times a week in the evenings, teaching dance class." Sam informed them.

"Wow, that's great. Sounds like we all have really grown up." Santana said.

"Do you still keep in touch with anyone from Glee?" Quinn asked.s

"A few." Sam replied. "Puck is a frequent dinner guest, whom Ella is infatuated with. Really he is who we see the most of. How about you guys?"

"Blaine and Kurt are both frequent visitors and love doting on Lexi. She has an amazing wardrobe thanks to them. Rachel actually comes by a lot as well. It's weird but she and I have become pretty good friends." Santana said.

"That is kind of weird. How is she doing after everything?" Brittany asked.

Santana was silent for a moment and was trying to think of how to word Rachel's emotional state.

"She has ups and downs. Ever since Finn's car accident, she seems to struggle a lot. She doubts herself more than she ever did before, it's like a piece of her confidence is missing." Santana said softly. "There were some really dark days. It was a good thing our bed is King sized because there were nights she would stay with Quinn and I. Honestly, it made me feel better knowing she was around people."

"Her spark just isn't as bright some days." Quinn added. "But she has channeled some of that pain into writing music, which has been a big part of the grief process for her."

The group was silent, and it was broken by soft sobs coming from Santana. Quinn scooted closer to her, and put her arm around her shoulders and gave her a gentle kiss on her temple.

"She's just one of the toughest people I know, and to see her like that was pretty hard." Santana said wiping her eyes. "Pregnancy hormones are not helping me right now."

Lexi came over to the couch and climbed onto the other side of Santana and leaned against her.

"She's pretty sensitive when one of us is upset; she has this natural comforter instinct." Quinn explained.

"That is adorable." Brittany murmured. "Would you like to hold Mason, Santana?"

Santana nodded and gratefully accepted Mason into her arms and inhaled the familiar baby smell.

"Best therapy ever." Santana said smiling.


End file.
